Talk:Lamentation
Why the extremely long recharge?? --Paulrennan 18:16, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm not entirely sure, but I postulate that since the damage type isn't stated it might be akin to a necro armor-ignoring spell. Couple that with the 1/4 cast and you have a finishing spike on your hands for those desperate moments. Still wouldn't use it though. Kessel 06:00, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::It does in fact ignore armor, and it's about the only castable damage a ritualist has that isn't Lightning (though Pain and its brothers also seem to ignore armor).Chrysoula 00:46, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :Izzy (the leader of the skill balance team for anet) said that because its such a short cast time, putting it on a shorter recharge would make it imbalanced by allowing for a very high damage follow up to a spike. 24.190.5.20 12:52, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::For a reference for Anon's comment. Weapon of Choice Episode 40. WoC Guru Thread containts the links to where the sound bytes are hosted. --Kryshnysh 13:40, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Question - if foe is near corpse or spirit, damage! If foe is not, ---? Fail to cast? Cast but fail? Kessel 09:02, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :probably similar to Doom with no recharging rituals, -0 --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:00, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Sounds a bit like a Putrid Explosion that doesn't exploit the corpse. Hm. --Kit Engel 07:26, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Nice spell to add for a spike followup, after one guy is dead, quickly kill the next with this, armour ignoring + short cast = thumbs up, only problem is the long recharge. --My Name Is Not Dan 08:09, 26 November 2006 (CST) :::The long recharge time with the condition makes this skill a waste of slot. ::::Not any more. I got killed by this a couple times in RA. 20s recharge makes it worth spiking with.Labmonkey 19:21, 7 February 2007 (CST) With the update and Lamentation's 'balance' what point is there in using the skill? It casts like Essence and Spirit, recharges like an elementalists AoE spell and doesnt really do major damage now. The recharge was justified because it was a spike skill but it doesnt seem like it fits that role anymore so what am I missing because this skill just seems lame is it is. Rit spike is soooo dead... Tycn 02:38, 9 March 2007 (CST) :No wai. — Skuld 03:16, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::This skill is now utterly irredeemable. Ritspike cannot die! Go Wielder's Strike! -- Enigma 02:12, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::Distracting Shot/Psychic Distraction on Vital Weapon, GG. Tycn 06:24, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Having 7~8 spikers, gg :::::Then Wielder's would be still be pretty much useless - 441 damage every 10 seconds. Having half the ability to spike gives a much better opportunity for the rits to be overwhelmed with pressure. And most rit spikes are easy enough to infuse or prot in the first place. Tycn 20:43, 10 June 2007 (CDT) This is such a terrible skill with such a slow recharge time and damage that its better to just use something such as essence strike or spirit burn which in the end: Have faster recharge times, thus, more damage due to more casting, and also the 2ndary effects such as energy to regain from essence strike and just the overall nice burning damage from spirit burn which outweighs this skill so heavily. User:Griffith4100 Quick Question Why does this suck so much? Weak CONDITIONAL damage every 21 seconds is supposed to be balanced?--†Fallen† 01:41, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I think because its armor ignoring, and could be used in a rit spike, which we all know was nerfed to hell in multiple ways. --Shadowcrest 01:42, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe so, but still, this needs an uber buff.--†Fallen† 01:48, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Related to Signet of Sorrow I think this skill should be related to Signet of Sorrow, they do the same amount of damage and have the same kind of requirement for whatever they do. --71.113.107.196 06:20, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Except for that Signet deals unconditional damage and instantly recharges. If this skill instantly recharged if conditions were met, I would consider it related. --Lexxor 09:05, 29 August 2008 (UTC)